A polyolefin is a polymer prepared generally by polymerizing an olefin such as alkenes having the general formula CnH2n. In general, the physical, chemical or biological properties of polyolefins may be modified by copolymerizing olefins or polyolefins with a variety of other monomers or polymers to form olefin copolymers. The olefin copolymers can be prepared in various types such as random copolymers, alternating copolymers, block copolymers or graft copolymers. The olefin graft copolymers can be prepared by reacting modified polyolefins with other polymers such as polyesters or polycarbonates.
Generally, polyolefins are derived from olefins manufactured by cracking petroleum or coal tar. In the cracking process, large alkanes are broken apart at high temperatures in the presence of a catalyst to yield smaller olefins. In general, the cracking process is not environmental friendly. Moreover, the olefins from the cracking process are generally derived from a non-renewable source.
Therefore, there is a need for more environmentally friendly and/or renewable polymers, for instance, polymers derived from isoprenoid compounds that can be obtained from natural sources. Further, there is also a need for novel polymers that have unique physical, chemical and biological properties.